Bunbuku Chagama
is a shinobi of Sunagakure. He eventually becomes the village's and is the first to master all four styles of sand manipulation developed by the village earning him the moniker . Background Bunbuku was born the descendant of , the first jinchūriki of Shukaku, for whom he was also named. As a young boy in the Academy, he showed exceptional leadership prowess, able to inspire and rally large groups of his fellow classmates to his causes. They were inspired primarily by his charisma and kind heart. Shortly after graduating at the age of ten, Bunbuku discovered his ability to manipulate the Magnet Release kekkei genkai, a trait inherited from his ancestors. As Bunbuku grew older, his use of kekkei genkai, and oddity to his peers, made him lonely. The shining young boy he once was gave into despair and loneliness, causing him to become icy and cold. Nevertheless, the boy continued to try to befriend his comrades in the hope that they would both become assets to the village. This finally occurred shortly before Bunbuku's chūnin promotion, when he proudly declared to the proctors that he was proud of his lineage and that he and his abilities would become a vital asset to the village one day. From this point on, Bunbuku was considered to be a future Kazekage candidate and eventually succeeded him in the position upon the Kazekage's demise. Personality Bunbuku is a refined individual who is notorious for his silence. Bunbuku highly reveres the elders of Sunagakure, as well as his numerous successors as Kazekage and is well known among the international community as an honest and polite leader. To the people of Sunagakure he often seems benevolent, however, his true nature lies just beneath this facade. A true shinobi, Bunbuku does not believe in trust among the various shinobi villages, and scrutinizes even his closest allies to ensure the safety and stability of Sunagakure. He is a shrewd and analytical man who is capable of deducing an opponent's capabilities rather easily. Calm and collected at all times, Bunbuku exudes an unsettling aura around himself, even when among allies who find his pleasant and yet somewhat icy demeanor to be unnerving. As a shinobi he commands the respect of his peers due to both his personal strength. As a leader, Bunbuku is seen as firm and unyielding to the people of the Land of Wind. On the international stage, he is famed as for being nigh unmovable once he made a decision, as well as his outright refusal to cave to the demands of the much larger and more economically successful shinobi villages. Locally, however, Bunbuku was known to be both benevolent and firm in his rule. Ryun Uchiha, a fellow Kage, once noted that Bunbuku's leadership resembled that of Tobirama Senju. Appearance Bunbuku is a tall man who possesses shoulder-length red hair, a set of burnt golden-colored eyes, and a slight pale complexion. He wears a slight variation of the traditional Kage robes: a white, collared, button-up robe complete with a hood, white trousers, and pointed white and black boots. On occasions, he will also don the green Sunagakure Kazekage hat. As a child, Bunbuku's red hair was much shorter and he donned a black cloak and Sunagakure headband. Abilities Bunbuku is an exceedingly powerful shinobi, having gained the trust of his entire village and became Kazekage at the young age of 20. He is revered as a bold and powerful leader by the international community and he is acknowledged by by the village for his possession of the village's magnetic ability and his usage of all four known styles of sand manipulation: normal sand, Iron Sand, Gold Dust, and Silver Dust. With these combined abilities he became seen as the epitome of Sunagakure power and was eventually named Sixth Kazekage. As a Kage, Bunbuku possesses a tremendous reserve of chakra and stamina, making him capable of preforming several high-level, chakra-taxing techniques without feeling much strain. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Bunbuku was born a user of the Magnet Release kekkei genkai. After becoming Shukaku's jinchūriki he gained the ability to manipulate sand with this magnetic power. Like previous jinchūriki, sand manipulation quickly became his primary fighting style. To this end he saturated tremendous amounts of sand in his chakra, allowing him to generate tremendous tsunamis of sand and even rain sand down on his enemies. In combat, Bunbuku rarely moves, relying on his considerable defenses to keep him safe while he attacked from long-range. After his promotion to Chūnin, Bunbuku began to study the styles of the previous Kazekage and slowly began to add their considerable skills to his repertoire: first Iron Sand, then Silver Dust, and finally Gold Dust. With these new abilities under his belt, Bunbuku's fighting style began to evolve, combining the three enhanced-sands with his regular sand to create more powerful attacks and even more extensive defenses. By fortifying his Shield of Sand with , , and his shield is nigh impregnable from physical attacks and most forms of ninjutsu. His skill with the shields means that he can manipulate the shield unconsciously, making it both quick and automatic. By manipulating Gold Dust, Bunbuku can mimic traditional sand by creating tremendous waves of golden sand and then crush his opponents under enormous pressure. Fūinjutsu Intelligence Plot Land of Craters arc Trivia * Bunbuku received his name from his ancestor, the first jinchūriki of Shukaku, . His name also comes from from Japanese legend.